Worth Waiting For
by TheChronicLiar
Summary: Jack really wants to join Pitch. (For the rotg secret santa 2015).


This is to Breezy-chu for the Secret Santa thing.

Worth Waiting For

Patience was never one of his virtues. Waiting annoyed him, but he knew that there were some things that were worth waiting for. The things he wanted being one of them.

That was why he was currently lounging in a surprisingly comfortable throne waiting for its owner to return, which shouldn't be much longer. Not after decimating so many of his nightmares to get to this room. Grinning, Jack waved to the remaining nightmares that had decided to keep watch over him. Their glowing eyes reminded him so much of their master. One of the closer nightmares huffed at him before disappearing into the darkness. Jack hoped they would hurry up and bring Pitch to him.

"FROST!"

Speak of the devil. Jack nearly jumped out of the chair in excitement. He had to force himself to stay still in the chair. Listening to boogeyman's angry yell echo around the cave, he figured he had seconds before the shadow man would find him. He did leave a trail of half frozen nightmares to make it a bit easier.

The silence was deafening as he waited. Around him, the nightmares slowly disappeared, leaving him alone. Still no Pitch. Jack would have pouted if it weren't for the man slipping into the room and heading toward Jack. He waved at the boogeyman, winking at the man.

He thought for a moment that Pitch was going to wave back. That sent Jack's heart stuttering. He was disappointed to see Pitch only flick his hand at him. "Wha…?"

Jack should have expected it.

Really.

After knowing Pitch for as long as he has, but he still let out a startled scream when he was yanked out of the throne by black sand and sent flying through the air. He narrowly righted himself enough to keep him from slamming into the ceiling. Clutching his staff tightly, Jack gazed down at a familiar gray man and grinned widely. "Yo, Pitchy! What's up?"

The man glared up at Jack. His arms were behind his back, all formal. The winter spirit could see tension building up in those lean arms, knowing Pitch had his fists clenched tightly behind him. The boogeyman didn't look all that happy with Jack, but when did he ever? "You're not mad about the nightmares, are ya?"

"What are you doing here, Frost?" Pitch demanded through clenched teeth.

Drifting down, Jack perched himself on the back of Pitch's throne and crouched down to where he was as eye leveled with the man as he could get. "I was in the neighborhood," he answered, shrugging. "Thought I'd stop by and see if you've changed your mind yet."

Those golden eyes narrowed as he sneered at Jack. "The answer remains no, boy."

"Awww, why?" Jack pouted. He's asked nicely. That should at least get him a maybe. "I just want to join you." He tried his best not to whine, but knew he failed when Pitch's eye twitched.

"I do not need your help, boy," the boogeyman hissed, turning sharply around and walking away. "I'll be quite fine in dealing with those guardians alone."

"Yeah, you'll probably win without my help," Jack agreed, eyeing the backside of the man as he walked away. It was more than tempting to send a flash of frost down Pitch's back and around that ass, but Jack was trying to make it on the nice list this year. "But I doubt you would win if they got some help. My help, to be exact." A lazy smirk tugged at his lips as Pitch stopped still. His fists clenched tightly for a moment before relaxing. The King turned back to Jack with shadows licking out angrily at his feet.

"Is it wise to be threatening me in my own home, Frost?" Pitch said coolly with a carefully guarded look. The shadows around them shifted threateningly across the walls of the cave, ready to attack at any given command.

"Probably not!" Jack laughed, hopping from the back of the throne and onto the arm of the chair, closer to Pitch. Using his staff to lean against, Jack smile coyly with his eyes trailing over the boogeyman. "But I probably can get out of here before you can kill me," he stated as he pointed up at the light source which was just an opening in the ground. There was a reason why he chose this room.

Pitch eyed the opening with distain. It wouldn't have been the first time Jack had used the opening to escape Pitch's wrath. "What makes you so sure they would be willing to accept the help of a trickster?" He looked down at Jack as he sauntered around the throne, circling Jack. "I know of one guardian that still has a grudge against you."

 _Bunny,_ Jack thought, nearly laughing. Yeah, that kangaroo didn't like Jack very much. "I think soon, they will be willing for any kind of help they can get," he retorted. "That is if your plans aren't disrupted." He had to keep himself from following Pitch as he moved. His hands twitched over his staff, sending frost up the pole.

Eyeing the winter spirit, Pitch stopped behind him. "…Why are you doing this?"

"I want to join you," Jack answered, spinning around on to face Pitch again. Honestly, he doesn't know why he tries to play the waiting game when Pitch never plays by the rules. Doesn't he know that you're supposed to go full circle before stopping? "And trust me, you're not making this easy to do." This wasn't the first time he's came to Pitch, wanting to join him. Hopefully it won't take much more than this.

"Why?"

Pitch's question caught him of guard. Jumping off the chair, he tried to play it off as nothing. "I think we'd make quite the pair," he laughed, only partially joking. "Come on Pitch, I rather not fight you."

"Then why put that as an option?" Pitch frowned, his arms behind his back again. "You should know what I'm more likely to pick."

Jack nodded, moving around the room almost like Pitch had earlier. "As much as I don't like the idea of fighting you, it could be exciting still." The idea of having Pitch's attention full on him was always an alluring thought, even if it would be with the two of them beating each other.

"Why would I want you if you deliberately will fight me?" He watched Jack closely as he started to move closer.

"Why not? Maybe it'll prove that you were an idiot for not saying yes soon? Maybe it would be _fun_? Maybe you'll want me to join you if I fight you and win," he listed. He knew he'd win. Maybe not on his own, but if he had the guardians backing him up, he could win.

"What if you decide you like working with the guardians?"

Jack already thought of that. "It's not like I'd say no to joining you. All you have to do is ask." He'd never say no. "Fighting you would probably make me have to wait longer, but I think I can wait just a bit longer for what I want. I have no problem using the guardians to do so." He's been waiting years to find a way into the other's life. He wasn't above fighting Pitch to get it either. It might even be easier to convincing the man after showing that he is a threat.

He stopped only a foot from Pitch and looked up at the man who stood stiffly in front of him. Part of Jack waited for the boogeyman to move away. Pitch never let Jack get too close anymore.

"What do you want?" Pitch whispered, frowning. "What could you want so badly that you would join be at any means necessary?"

Swallowing, Jack tilted his chin up brazenly. "I want you, Pitch." A light blush burned on his skin. It was the closest he got to a verbal confession.

Pitch's eyes held disbelief, but also looked like he was thinking about it. His body didn't relax for a second as he scrutinized Jack. This was the first time he saw the man actually consider Jack's words. Jack wanted to smile at this small victory. Maybe all he needed was another push.

Taking another step, Jack made sure to leave enough space between them so they weren't pressed up against each other. "You know I'm strong, you've seen what I can do." Reaching out, hesitating only for a moment, pressed a cold hand against warm gray skin. He watched in awe as the muscles trembled under his hand. Pitch didn't move back. That was enough to give some Jack confidence, but not enough to make him look up. He could only imagine how Pitch was looking at him. He knew how he'd like the older man to look at him. Jack wasn't going to get his hopes up for that. "I can make things a lot easier for you," he said softly, trailing his fingers over the bare skin. He traced along the sternum and to the base of Pitch's throat, not going any further. "We don't have to be alone…"

Jack gasped when Pitch jerked his hand away, holding it tightly above him. "You don't know what you're asking for." The words came out accusingly, sending a spike of anger through Jack.

"I know exactly what I'm asking for," Jack hissed back. He easily closed the gap between them, pressing up against Pitch as he glared up defiantly. "And I want a lot more than what I'm asking for. I plan to get that eventually as well." Little by little if he had to. "Do you want me to fight you? Cause I will, Pitch."

The two glared at each other silently until Pitch released him and stepped back. "You win, Frost," he sighed.

Jack swallowed, nodding as he clenched his staff tightly in front of him. "I want to hear you say it," he demanded, standing as tall as he could to match the seriousness of his tone.

A moment of confusion flickered across Pitch's face before realization took its place. "Join me, Jack."

He was glad he had the staff to help keep him up straight. He knees felt like jelly. Grinning down at his feet, he nodded with a small laugh. He peaked up through his bangs at the older man who looked back somewhat amused. "So we're partners now?"

Pitch nodded. "I plan only to fill that want of yours," he said, turning away from Jack and probably heading to the shadows to brood.

With a gust of wind, Jack glided over to the boogeyman's side before he could disappear. "For now," he commented, not ready for the conversation to go yet.

Pitch gave him an unamused gaze before coming to a stop. "No, there will be nothing else."

"You sound pretty earnest about that," Jack said, looking mockingly impressed. "Doubt that'll last long, though." As Pitch moved to say something, the wind gave Jack enough of a boost that he could circle his arms around broad shoulders. He's never kissed many people, but he's seen it done plenty enough to know what to do.

Pressing his cold lips against unresponsive ones wasn't exactly what he expected it to be like. He expected a little something back at the very least. Though being pushed away was something Jack feared Pitch would do at any moment now. Tilting his head, he ran his tongue tentatively across Pitch's lips, enticing a sharp gasp from the older man. Encouraged, Jack pressed harder into the kiss.

Jack groaned as an arm wrapped around him, pulling him flush against Pitch. Hesitantly, Pitch started to return the kiss. He tangled his legs around Pitch's waist. A hand threaded itself through Jack's hair, angling his head the way Pitch wanted. Nipping at Jack's lips, Pitch pulled at him and sucked at the tender skin. Breathing heavily, Jack pressed in enthusiastically, grabbing at Pitch's cloak as he tried to get closer. He felt warm with his heart thundering in his chest and Pitch's taste on his tongue. This was much better than anything he ever imagined.

He yelped when suddenly Pitch jerked away from him, glaring at Jack angrily. "Frost," he spat. Jack flinched at the raw anger there. He couldn't understand why Pitch was suddenly so angry. He was pretty sure Pitch was enjoying the kiss, he knows he was. "Stop. I have already agreed to allow you to join me. I will give you no more than that."

Jack felt the heat drain from his body. Untangling himself from Pitch, he hopped away from the man and into the air. Staring coldly at Pitch, Jack couldn't help but gaze at those now bruised lips. Licking his own as he looked away. "Fine," he sighed, not exactly agreeing with what Pitch was saying. He'd stop for now, but there was no way he would be giving up. Just a taste was enough to make him want to demand more. "Not that I believe you, but I think I can wait a little longer for you to get your head out of your ass." It'll be worth it, he thought as he flew out of the throne room. It shouldn't be much longer before he had the boogeyman.


End file.
